Peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) is a popular interconnect fabric for coupling a main “host” processor to peripheral devices. When a host processor starts up, the host processor performs device enumeration to identify and configure peripheral devices. Some devices have a need of discovering when enumeration for the device has completed. Unfortunately, the PCIe standard defines no mechanism for informing peripheral devices that enumeration has completed.